Singing in the Rain
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Sophie Foster, a fourteen year old girl who dreams of singing, meets Keefe, who is the first person to care enough to tell her she's got talent. From there, sprouts a story about a band that will sing...in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie took a deep breath as they started to clap for the group of guitarists on stage. It was her turn next.

"Now, give it up for...Sophie Foster!"

There was a smattering of applause as the blonde walked onstage.

"Uh, hi everybody." She said nervously into the microphone. The whole restaurant stared at her.

"Um, today—today I'll be singing a song I wrote, called Try Everything."

She took a deep breath, then nodded to the her friends Marella, who was on the piano.

She started to sing as the beat picked up.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

There was another smattering of applause. Sophie's cheeks were red as she hurried off the stage with Marella.

"You did great. I gotta go, Jensi's expecting me at eight."

"Okay. Good luck with your date!" Sophie called as Marella hurried away.

She sighed and sat down at an empty table in the back corner, flipping through her song journal. She started to hum her newest song.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion...

She sighed again, not knowing what to write next. A boy sat down at her table, making her jump.

"Hey, you did great up there." He said.

She shook her head. "I barely got any applause."

He smiled. "There a tough crowd. My first time was rough too. I'm Keefe, by the way." He mussed up his already messy blonde hair. She blushed.

"Hey, is that a new song you writing?" He said, looking at her paper. She tried to close her journal, but he stopped her.

His eyes skimmed the small amount of words. "Hey, this is good."

She blushed again. "Thanks."

"My friend Fitz is a guitarist. I sing. We could get together and make this happen!"

Sophie could've jumped up and down from happiness.

"That sounds great! I know a girl who can play the keyboard. She could help." Keefe nodded. "I'll check with Fitz. What's your number?"

Sophie blushed harder than ever. She cleared her silly thoughts and scribbled it on a napkin. Keefe walked off. She made sure her phone wasn't on silent.

She was going to make a real song!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally!

After hours of waiting, her phone buzzed. She scrambled to grab it and ended up falling off of her bed.

She stood, took a breath, blowing the hair out of her face and grinning. She looked down at the message.

From: Marellatheunicorn

She sighed.

Marellatheunicorn : Hey Soph!

Sophietheelephant : Hey Marella. I rly can't talk rite now.

Marellatheunicorn: why

Sophietheelephant: Because I'm busy

Marellatheunicorn: with what

Sophietheelephant: Marella!

Marellatheunicorn: sorry if I'm nosy. But...boys?

Sophietheelephant: not now. Bye!

Marellatheunicorn: Soph?

Marellatheunicorn: Sophie? Hello?

Marellatheunicorn: HELLO?!

Marellatheunicorn: Don't you just leave me here! Come baaaaack!

Marellatheunicorn: ...

Marellatheunicorn: well then I'll just send you lots of smiles because I'm bored.

Marellatheunicorn: :);):);):);):);):);):);):):):):):):):):):):):);):);):);):);):);):);):):):):):):):):):):):);):);):);):);):);):);):):):):):):):):):):):);):);):);):);):);):);):):):):):):):):):):):);):);):);):);):);):);):):):):):):):):):):)


End file.
